


Tranquility in a Teapot

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Kissing, Tea Parties, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tea for two.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



Her small, delicate hand, warmed from holding the steaming cup just moments before, clasped firmly in his own…Switzerland shook his head in an attempt to banish the image as the bell hung from the tea shop’s door rang to herald his entry.

The shop owner turned his attention from the shelf of teacups he had been dusting. “Ah, Mr. Switzerland! Will we be wanting the usual today? A nice box of Hurter, am I right?”

The man moved to pull a box off the rack, however Switzerland coughed into his fist, causing him to pause in his actions. “Actually, I’d like to try something new today. Has anything interesting come in lately?”

“What a coincidence that you’d ask- Mr. Japan just sent over a lovely new green earlier this morning.”

Switzerland took a sniff of the little tin the man opened for him to inspect, before nodding his head in approval. “I’ll take it.”

“By the way,” the shop keeper asked as he bagged up the purchase, “How is that sweet little sister of your’s doing? You know, we just we got in a brand new assortment of tea cups that I haven’t yet had a chance put out yet. You might want to send her back in here to take a look one of these days.”

“I will. Thank you.” Shopping bag in hand, Switzerland turned to go, before stopping and returning to the counter. “Actually, could I have a look?”

* * *

 

“Brother…” Liechtenstein trotted over to the front door upon hearing it click open. “Welcome home!”

Switzerland felt his shoulders relax almost instantly upon hearing her soft voice there to greet him. No matter if were gone for days on official business, or only out and about town for an hour, it was always the same- her gentle face and sweet smile there at his door, soothing away the frustrations, whether brought on by the other nations, or the bustling crowds in the Zurich streets. It was hard to remember the times in which he used to live alone, and he more often than not didn’t wish to.

He soon took notice her looking meaningfully at the bag carried, eyes wide in curiosity.

“Go ahead, have a look.”

With that, the girl took the bag over to the kitchen table, and began to unpack its contents.

“Is this a different kind?” She asked, turning the box of tea around in order to have a look at the labels.

“I thought he could try something new together this afternoon,” Switzerland replied, at the same time giving a meaningful glance to the tissue paper-wrapped object that the girl had yet to inspect.

Her face lit up as she carefully pealed away the pink wrapping to reveal a parade of doe-eyed woodland creatures staring sappily up at her from the smooth porcelain.

“Brother, I-“ She began, at a loss for words.

Switzerland fixed his eyes on the kettle on resting on the kitchen counter, averting his eyes from his sister’s, who now looked far too much like the bunny painted on the cup for her own good.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, filling the kettle and placing it onto stove, “I just thought that I should do something to repay you for those new pajamas the other day, that’s all.”

Perhaps some tea might be order sooner rather than later, he thought, seeing as he was clearly coming down with something judging by how warm he felt in the face these days.

* * *

 

“Liechtenstein?” Switzerland called down the hall. “The tea’s ready.”

Her small face peeped around the corner.

“Um…” Her forest green eyes quickly looked him up and down before she shut the door once again. “I’ll be out in few minutes!”

Switzerland frowned. It wasn’t at all like his sister to miss their tea time. “Alright. Just make sure you don’t let it go cold. You know how you don’t like it reheated.”

She hated the cup, didn’t she? He wondered, sinking down into their sofa with a sigh, loosening his top button. He had changed out of his uniform in favor of civilian clothes consisting of a button-up shirt and slacks while he been waiting for the tea to steep.

It was the bunnies, wasn’t it? Or maybe the chipmunks. Damn those chipmunks. The saccharine little creatures adorning the gift had immediately reminded him of his sister the moment he had seen it in the box of new stock the shop keeper had presented to him. However, now that he really stopped to think about it, perhaps he shouldn’t be treating her as such a child anymore. Although nations didn’t age as humans did, she had still been with him for quite some years now. Maybe it really was time to step back and treat Liechtenstein as the mature and competent nation she was growing into before his eyes…especially considering that she was the woman he was in love with, whether he continued in his attempts to keep his feelings swept under the rug or not.

Switzerland could have continued to sit there and mull things over, however he knew that he could more than likely be overthinking things. It wasn’t as if the two hadn’t had misunderstandings before.

He tapped his knuckles on her door. “Are you alright in there?”

A moment passed before the door opened, Liechtenstein revealing herself, eyes cast downward.

“I’m fine…I just…You see…” She began to wring her hands before finally blurting, “Whenever we have tea together, Brother changes out of his uniform!”

Her hands flew to cover up her pinkened face.

“…Huh?” Was all Switzerland could manage for the moment, before attempting to puzzle out her meaning. “But, you bought me those pajamas…I thought that you _wanted_ me to put on something different now and then.”

“That…that was different.” The poor girl looked as if she were about to melt into the floor boards. "Bed time is different from tea time, isn't it?"

Switzerland took pity on her; he never could refuse an opportunity to indulge his little sister.

* * *

 

“Pass the sugar?”

Liechtenstein snapped back to attention with a little smile, pulling her eyes away from her brother’s now uniformed form seated across from her at their modest outdoor table, before sliding the sugar bowl across.

In addition to the two tea cups filled with the fragrant new green- one vessel, however, far more whimsical than the other- also set out was a lovely dense cake adorned with tiny buttercream carrots on top.

“Thanks. Hey,” he made a swiping motion with his thumb across his own cheek, “you have some cake on you.”

“Oh no!” Liechtenstein began furiously wiping with her napkin, though completely missing the offending crumb by a mile.

“Here,” Switzerland leaned across the table reaching out to wipe away the crumb with his gloved finger.

Liechtenstein’s lips parted slightly as he continued onward from her cheek, to trace the plump, delicate line of her bottom lip.

“Can I?” He choked out, and it was as if someone else were speaking, himself a mere bystander, while some other awful excuse for an older brother moved in to kiss his sister.

After all, there was no telling that she loved him back as anything more than plain-and-simple adopted siblings.

However she nodded, causing his finger to dip slightly into her mouth, brushing the tip of her tongue with the smooth leather.

He moved his hand instead to cup her chin as he caught up her bottom lip between his own, Lichtenstein’s eyes fluttering shut as she sighed into to mouth.

“I love you, Brother,” she spoke against his lips.

In that moment, his mind humming, Switzerland decided that he would return to the tea shop tomorrow, and try to find her yet another present. It was the least he could do for being such a selfish big brother.

 

_end_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:  
> (all of this is from Google, but hopefully I wasn't lead astray!)  
> -Hurter is a brand of tea popular in Switzerland  
> -I fudged the timeline a little in this fic, but green tea began to gain popularity around 1900  
> -The carrot cake mentioned at the end is an Aargauer Rüeblitorte


End file.
